


One Year On

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [15]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mutual Support, but not really that heavy, coop causing fears and anxieties of people leaving, handjob, its wholesome, recovering alcoholic harry, still makes it sound heavy, with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: It's been one year since Albert returned to Twin Peaks and Harry became part of his life.Two years since Cooper disappeared.Albert is away on a case, Harry visits him so they can get through it togetherNSFW Comic byKamiat end of fic!





	One Year On

**Author's Note:**

> [25-27 March 1991]

“Can you come to my motel next week? Can you take a week or two?”

“Oh, uh, sure I'll see what I can do. Aren't you supposed to be working?”

“I can work _and_ see you Harry.”

He had never asked Harry to visit him when he was out on a case. It was unprofessional for one thing but these were exceptional circumstances. 

It would be two years since Cooper’s disappearance. One year since his relationship with Harry began to change. He couldn't let him be alone. He didn't want to be alone himself. The dread had been mounting inside him for the past month, memories of Cooper returning to the forefront of his mind. He knew Harry would be affected. He wasn't sure how it would manifest itself. That worried him too. 

\-----

Harry had arrived later than they both had wished - he had only turned up the evening before _the day_. Albert did feel guilty for asking him to come. Harry's entire community had been affected and he had a responsibility to them at this time. That wouldn't have helped Harry any though, only added more strain. Surely they would understand. He doubted Harry would be here if he hadn't received someone's blessing to do so. 

They didn't mention it. Didn't mention any of the anniversaries of this day even if some of them were good. The time Albert returned to Harry. That Harry was one year sober. These were still directly linked to the worst occasion to remember. 

When Albert got back to his room the following evening the curtains were closed, lights off until Albert flicked the switch. Harry jumped up to greet him but Albert had noticed Harry had just been sitting on the bed doing nothing, probably staring vacantly at the wall before Albert had entered. There was hesitation - Harry didn't come close enough, didn't touch him - he looked so unsure, like they were starting all over again. What was there to be unsure of anymore? 

Albert reached out cautiously to say something but Harry took the opening and wrapped his arms around him. Albert thought he might be in danger of cracking a rib. They stood like that for a time until Harry's grip loosened slightly and Albert regained some degree of movement. He got Harry to sit beside him on the bed. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don't think there's anything to say…”

Albert held his hand. Harry met his eyes. 

“I'm real grateful… I have you…” Harry said, almost a whisper. 

“You do.” Albert's free hand brushed against the side of Harry's face. 

Harry kissed him and they remained close, providing soft, gentle touches. 

“I'm proud of you,” Albert said eventually. “One year sober, right?”

Harry kissed him with such ferocity he was lucky Albert didn't bite his tongue at the sudden change in tempo. 

“Please… I need you…”

Albert groaned against his cheek and Harry began frantically pulling at their clothes. Albert helped and gently pushed Harry back down onto the mattress. Harry pulled him down and held their bodies together, as close as they could get, as many points of contact as possible. Harry kissed him, deep and desperate, and Albert felt his nails clawing into his back. He tried to get some distance to calm him down but Harry wouldn't release his hold. Albert gasped as Harry moved against him. Harry shifted his position and manoeuvred his legs. He pushed his ass against Albert's cock, whose hips bucked at the contact. Albert cursed through his teeth. 

“Harry- I'm not- I can't. I _won't_.”

Harry made a warbled growling noise and persisted. 

“ _Harry!_ ” he said as sternly as he was able. 

“I don't care. I need you.”

“Believe me you will if we don't prepare. Anyway this isn't just about _you_.”

Harry froze and looked so ashamed. He let go. Albert could see him closing up, shutting himself off. 

“I didn't mean- I'm sorry…”

“I know,” Albert sighed. “But it's okay. It's just us. No danger. No rush.”

“Albert-” his began, voice shaky and hands trembling.

Albert steadied Harry's hands with his own, gently stroking with his thumb as he kissed him, soft and slow. Harry whimpered at the tenderness. Albert knew that was what he liked but perhaps it was too overwhelming for him. 

“Is this making you uncomfortable?”

Harry shook his head rapidly, removing his hands from Albert’s to hold his face instead, spreading a seemingly random array of kisses across it. Brief and somehow blunt, Harry clearly attempting some kind of restraint. Albert ran his hands over Harry's sides to soothe him. 

“I want to forget. Albert make me forget.”

It hurt. He had wished for that too at the time but Cooper was unforgettable. Purging him from his mind would mean losing all the good memories too, everything Cooper had done for him. It would be ungrateful, in a way, and he couldn't forget - he still had to find him. He would have to suffer the pain. Forgetting was giving up on him. 

But Harry… when they had been reunited those memories became less painful. He had always wished that Coop had never gone to Twin Peaks but now… Now he had Harry because of it and he was grateful for that part at least. 

He knew it wasn't intended as such but it still felt like an insult. It brought an idea to mind that he hadn't considered. That Harry might have been better if none of them had interfered in his town. Albert's logic said otherwise but it was muffled by the conflicting memories and emotions. 

He didn't change what he was doing, still rhythmically moving his palms up and down Harry's sides. 

“Albert?”

Albert didn't look at him, gaze fixed on Harry's chest. 

“I don't like this,” Albert muttered. 

“I'm sorr-”

“Stop that,” he snapped. 

Harry looked _wounded_. They hadn't argued since being together like this. Not in any seriousness. It had only been a matter of time, Albert supposed. If anything was going to cause tension it was this day. 

“It's been the worst day of an awful week and I can't- I can't help you. Not now. Not today. Not enough. Not what you need.”

“Albert,” Harry pulled him into an embrace. It was pleasant but Albert couldn't relax into it. “Albert all I need is you. You don't need to do anything but be here. I didn't mean to- I just missed you. I was afraid. I wanted you to look after me but that shouldn't mean I don't look after you. I only want to think of you. To fill my mind with nothing but you.”

Albert kissed him, burying a hand in Harry's hair. A quiet sigh escaped from Harry at the touch. His other hand moved over Harry's cock, making him buck and moan. Albert took his hand away to suck his fingers and spit into his palm before stroking up the shaft again. It wouldn't be the best experience but the way Harry was gasping and shuddering it wouldn't take long. Albert kissed him, only stopping to provide murmured reassurances, swallowing all of Harry's moans, until Harry clutched at him tight and tighter still. He cried out desperately repeating his name. Albert hushed him gently. 

“It's okay, it's okay. I'm here. Everything's going to be okay.”

Harry came with a choked cry. Albert's thumb stroked the side of his face as he shuddered. When he had recovered enough Harry moved to return the favour but Albert's concern had effectively killed his arousal. Guilt clouded Harry's face. 

“I'm s-” Albert rested his fingers over Harry's mouth to silence him. 

Albert continued to try and soothe him but Harry would no longer relax into it. A determination set into his face. 

“I love you. A whole lot.”

“I love you too,” Albert murmured. 

“Turn around.”

Albert hesitated but followed the instruction so he was sitting in front of him. He felt a hand gingerly touch his back, tracing the pink marks that must have been made. 

“I'm sorry,” Harry breathed against his skin as he kissed across the minor damage. Albert sighed. 

He was feeling frayed and fragile too. All the baggage that came with this day, having to spend the afternoon in the company of corpses, then returning to Harry's distress. He didn't blame him of course but it hurt to see him so fraught. He felt his walls begin to crumble under Harry's caresses. 

“Harry-” the voice didn't sound like his own. Harry stopped immediately and Albert felt the loss. 

Harry got Albert to face him again and his expression must have given everything away. Harry held him firmly, Albert put his face against his neck. 

“Oh Albert…”

Harry's hand moved across his back in gentle, repeated motions. He pulled away after a time and cupped Albert's face in his hands. 

“I'm here for you… I'll always be here.”

Albert kissed him. He hoped so. They'd made it this far. 

“Will you come back to Seattle with me?” His voice still didn't sound right. 

“Of course I will.” Harry's smile was soft. “Anything you need.”

“Oh?” Albert said, raising an eyebrow. Trying to return to some semblance of normalcy. “ _Anything_?”

Harry's smile widened.

“Anything. You have something in mind?”

“Perhaps…” Albert said, sly and evasive. 

“Well, I look forward to it.”

Harry cleaned himself up and returned to Albert, wrapping around him, holding him close. Albert sighed against him, pushing back into it. 

Albert was looking forward to returning home too. This was a day of hope after all. An anniversary of a new beginning. 

“Hold me tighter,” he whispered. Harry complied and he felt a kiss to his shoulder, hair brushing against his ear. 

\-----

“Albert!” Harry greeted as Albert opened the front door, cheery in a strained sort of way. 

Albert stepped inside to find Gordon standing at the kitchen counter, Harry on the other side very flustered and in a questionable state of dress. He was shirtless but Albert couldn't see anything below that. His hair looked damp and Albert prayed to whatever powers there may be that he was at least wearing a towel. And if that had been the situation when Gordon had arrived that Harry hadn't dropped it expecting Albert. It didn't bear thinking about. 

“ALBERT!” Gordon greeted, striding over to him. 

Harry's good manners had trapped him there in conversation for who knew how long and he looked at Albert in desperation. Albert gave him a brief nod while Gordon was no longer paying attention to Harry to give him permission to escape. It was a relief for Albert to see there _was_ a towel secured around his waist. A small towel but a relief nonetheless. 

“Why are you here?” Albert said bluntly. 

“JUST CHECKING IN ALBERT.”

“You can call for case updates.”

“IT’S GOOD TO SEE SHERIFF TRUMAN HAD THE SAME IDEA.”

Ah. A different kind of checking in. 

“Gordon I'm fine. Just let me finish this case and go home.”

Gordon considered him seriously. 

“FINISH THE CASE?” He glanced at where Harry had been and looked back to Albert, eyebrow slightly raised. 

“I'm not getting distracted,” Albert huffed. “Don't accuse me of that. My job always comes first, I've been pr-”

“Albert,” Gordon said calmly with a hand on Albert's arm. “It's good that he's here. I'm happy for you.”

Oh god what was happening. Gordon was giving him some kind of fatherly blessing? Albert had never mentioned his relationship - it was nobody's damn business - but it was no secret he visited Twin Peaks occasionally. Perhaps he should have said something. Gordon was the only person he had after Cooper went, they had known each other a long time and Gordon had always looked out for him. Like he was now. 

“Thanks,” Albert said instead of all the other deflections that came to mind. Gordon gave him a small pat on the arm. “Are you alright though Gordon?”

“FIT AS A FIDDLE!”

Albert knew that wasn't true at all. Gordon would be hurting just as much as the rest of them but he let it go. They'd had enough heart-to-hearts for one day. 

“I EXPECT YOU’LL BE WRAPPING UP SOON.”

“Two more days if no one gets in my way.”

“SEE YOU AGAIN SOMETIME SHERIFF,” he called as Harry re-entered the room (fully clothed). 

“It was good to see you Gordon,” Harry said, shaking his hand. 

“YOU MAKE SURE THIS MAN GOES HOME WHEN HE’S DONE HERE,” he instructed, pointing to Albert who rolled his eyes. 

“Will do,” Harry nodded. 

As soon as the door closed behind Gordon, Harry breathed a sigh of relief and gave Albert a wonky grin. Albert kissed him. He wished he still had just the towel on. 

\-----

When Albert returned to the motel the next day Harry practically tackled him. Albert's heart was racing from being ambushed but Harry held him tight and he sighed. 

“C’mon you big lump, let me get my shoes off.”

Harry squeezed him tighter, lifting him off the floor slightly but dropped him rapidly and it was over as soon as it had started. It wasn't playful excitement but pain and desperation. Albert ran his hands through Harry's hair and kissed his forehead. Albert got him to sit beside him on the bed, just as they had done before. 

“Talk to me.”

Harry hesitated, looking at his hands. 

“… I almost went across the street to get a bottle of… anything. The other day… Albert… I was so close. And today. I don't want to…”

“You didn't.”

“But what if I do? Sometime?”

“You tell me before you do.”

“But-”

“ _Harry_. Even if you did I wouldn't disown you - I'm here to _help_. We'd figure it out and get you back on track.” He waited a beat as Harry stared at their hands. “You _would_ tell me if you thought you might wouldn't you?”

“... Yes.”

He didn't sound sure. Albert sighed. 

“... I'm afraid… I'm afraid of it,” Harry admitted in a whisper. “Afraid I won't get out. Afraid of what I'll become… and yet I still…”

Albert kissed him ever so gently and Harry clung to him, fingers digging into his jacket. 

“Unfortunately that's the nature of addiction Harry - there is no cure. You'll still get cravings for it no matter how many years go by. Do you know how often I want to smoke? I'll always have the urge and I've even slipped up on bad days. I find it more constructive to view it as a challenge to see how long I can last before I smoke and if I do, well, I see it as the record to break next time. It's healthier than the be all and end all of ‘falling off the wagon’. We're human. Everyone has vices.”

“Yeah.”

“But you have to tell me Harry.”

“I will.”

Harry kissed him, so full of love and gratitude despite the darkness of depression, and Albert buried his hands in his hair. Harry nuzzled against him and sighed his name. Albert leant back, taking Harry with him so they were lying down and Harry rested his head on Albert's chest. 

“You taste much better when you don't smoke…”

“Hm, it's a big incentive. And you're much better than any beer.” 

Harry looked up and gave him a tight smile. Albert knew he still felt guilty that his problems had stopped Albert's occasional alcohol indulgences, but that's all they were - indulgences - he didn't _need_ it. Harry was worth not drinking for the few days he could see him. 

He pushed Harry's head back down onto his chest and put his hands in his hair. Harry sighed and Albert felt the tension leave him. 

“I mean it,” Albert murmured. 

They remained like that and Albert thought it had sent Harry to sleep until he shifted. Albert had to say it. 

“I'm sorry Harry. For all the things I said to you.”

Harry moved up onto his elbows to look at him and tilted his head in confusion. 

“Two years ago. I didn't want to remind you of it last year but that doesn't mean I'm not sorry. I still think about it.”

It felt important to mention it, to get past it. Now they were closer they would be able to deal with it better. 

“I don't… remember too much…” Harry looked ashamed, gaze flicking down to Albert's chest, and fidgeted a little. “Although I'm kinda glad…”

Albert was sure Harry would remember _some_ of the things he had said. 

“Just something about me being a drunk… which I suppose was true… and not being worthy of my title or something like that…”

Albert had said far more and far worse. It was a dark blessing if that was all Harry could remember. 

“Well I didn't mean it.”

“I do remember that I hit you…”

That had only been when Albert had taken his frustrations out on Andy the day after he'd finished Leo Johnson’s autopsy. Harry could take all manner of things targeted at him but aimed at those he cared about? There his fuse was much shorter. That time his fist had hit Albert straight on. 

“There was blood on my cuff… I kept worrying that I had broken your nose… But I never knew… I never saw you again…”

It had hurt. A lot. But Harry had definitely not used the force he could have otherwise his nose _would_ have been broken. 

“The bruising was pretty ugly but,” he took Harry's hand and ran his finger up the bridge of his nose. “It's fine. No lasting damage.”

“I'm sorry that it happened.”

“I know.”

Harry kissed his nose. 

“Maybe… you can tell me something you _do_ mean…”

“I love you,” Albert said, not missing a beat. “You are the most important person in my life. So caring and kind… and I'll always be here for you too.”

“ _Albert-_ ”

Albert kissed him, slowly, with as much feeling as he could convey. Harry wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight, but he flinched slightly when Albert's hands started running over his body. Albert paused. 

“Harry?”

“Uh-”

“What do you want?” Albert murmured but Harry was closing up again, averting his gaze. “Speak to me. You want me to touch you don't you?”

Harry nodded immediately. 

“So what's the issue?”

“I don't want to… force you…”

“Harry. I appreciate your concern but no one ever forces me to do anything. The other day was an entirely different situation wouldn't you agree? And I told you I was uncomfortable and you stopped. Do I seem uncomfortable to you now?”

“No…”

“Well then, can I continue?”

“Uh- wait. Wait a minute.”

Albert frowned and Harry left him to dig around in his bag. He returned, pushing condoms and lube into Albert's hands. 

“Preparation… I'm not going to uh…”

Albert kissed him. 

“I know you wouldn't. Hell Harry how many condoms have you thrown at me here? I'm also still fully clothed.”

Harry laughed and Albert did too. He kissed Harry’s smile and his hands were on him again, moving under his shirt. 

“Do you want to help me correct that?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, tugging at Albert's tie. 

Albert removed Harry's shirt but slowed down so Harry could undress him completely. He laid back once Harry had completed his task so Harry could get a good view. 

“Pretty comfortable wouldn't you say?”

He sighed as Harry ran his hands up his sides. 

“Pretty _and_ comfortable,” Harry murmured before he kissed him. 

Harry shed his remaining clothes and pressed against him. They shared a moan as their cocks rubbed together and Albert's hand wove into Harry's hair. Some of Harry's desperation from the previous evening seemed to return, he kissed across Albert's neck, his jaw, his cheek and nipped at his ear. He rolled them onto their sides so they faced each other. He held Albert's hand, threading their fingers and kissed along his knuckles. 

“Albert…” he sighed. 

Albert kissed him and rolled him onto his back, kissing down his chest. 

“Mnh, Albert…” Harry sighed again but seemed to correct himself. “No, Albert no…”

It seemed to pain him to say it. Albert stopped and glanced at him quickly. 

“I've gotta help you too…” Harry pulled him down into a kiss. 

“You _are_ and you _will_. Just relax Harry,” he breathed and Harry shuddered. “Don't think for one minute you don't deserve it. I'm going to give you _exactly_ what you deserve…”

Harry moaned, pulling Albert closer. Albert continued his attentions from the beginning, from his neck down to his abdomen. He stroked his thighs making Harry gasp and kissed up the inside. Harry writhed against the duvet, hand pushing through Albert's hair. 

Albert made a move to roll him over but Harry's hands clamped onto his shoulders. His eyes held such vulnerability. Albert understood. Harry couldn't bear not seeing him right now, he needed any point of connection possible, needed their connection to be as strong as possible. Albert kissed him. He got the lube and moved Harry's leg up instead, lubricating his fingers and teasing his ass. Harry groaned, pushing against him. Albert slid the first finger inside, slow and gentle as always, and added others just the same. Harry was gasping like a stranded fish and Albert murmured some reassurances. That never really worked as intended, only making Harry moan instead, attempting to get even closer. 

Albert retracted his fingers, prepared his condom and pulled Harry to sit up. Albert's hands were at Harry's back, pushing him closer to encourage him onto his lap. Harry never needed much encouragement. He got into position and lowered himself down as Albert guided himself in. The moment he felt Albert inside him Harry was gasping and clutching at him. Albert kissed at his neck. 

Albert retained a steady pace and Harry managed to keep to it. He kissed Albert's ear and across the side of his face. Albert groaned and rested his forehead against him. 

“Tell me anything… Anything you want… Everything.”

“Hn, ah Albert-” Harry gasped, meeting his thrusts. “I love you - I love you so much. I'd- I'd do anything. Anything for you. I want- I want…”

“What do you want? Tell me what you want,” Albert murmured. 

“Ah, I want- I want to- I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Harry's grip on him tightened as he moaned. 

“Hah- _Harry_...”

Albert gripped Harry's hair in both hands as they kissed and his thrusts became more urgent. Harry clumsily slicked his hand as he continued to move and wrapped it around his cock. One of Albert's hands released Harry's hair to join him, running up his shaft. 

“Albert- _Albert_ -” 

Albert grunted in response and Harry tipped his head back, pawing at Albert's side with his free hand. Albert pushed his head forward again with the hand that remained in his hair so he could kiss him and Harry could moan his name against his mouth as he came. Harry tensed around him and he met Harry's moans with his own. Harry trailed breathless kisses across the side of his face as Albert neared his own climax. He groaned when he reached it and Harry held his face in both hands. He kissed Albert's nose again, followed by another to his cheek, beneath his eye, where he had hit him the first time. Harry wrapped his arms around him until they were ready to move. 

“Harry, aren't you getting uncomfortable?” Albert asked after awhile.

“I… I don't want to leave you. I never want to leave you.”

“Shh,” Albert kissed him and eased him backwards to lie down, pulling out in the process. “I'm right here,” he murmured against his ear, one of Harry's hands still clinging to his shoulder. “I have to clean up though.”

“I'll do it,” Harry said quickly, sitting up and pushing Albert down instead. 

Albert sighed but let him do it. He needed to. He provided soft kisses and caresses as he set to his task and Albert sighed and stroked his hair. Once Harry was finished he laid beside him, holding him close. 

“You would like us to move in together?” Albert asked gently. 

“Of course I would. One day. Do you think we could?”

“Yes.” There was no reason Albert couldn't move a little - his work usually required going elsewhere. But Harry… his job was fixed. 

“I could… move in with you?”

Albert froze. 

“Not- not now,” Harry added hurriedly. “Some day. When I'm not… when I'm not a sheriff…”

Albert kissed him passionately. 

“You don't have to do that Harry…”

“But you'd be glad if I did?”

“I'd be glad to be anywhere with you.”

A small, hopeful smile stole itself into Harry's face that might have made Albert consider running away with him if he wasn't so dedicated to his job. The idea still turned in the back of his mind - escaping to peaceful seclusion with nothing but Harry. Falling asleep in his arms each night and waking to his smile each day. Albert kissed him again. It would be cruel to promise such a thing but Albert would try to make it happen. One day he hoped he could provide Harry with what he needed. What he deserved. 

“You have your hat here?”

“... Yeah,” Harry looked at him in suspicion. 

“I want you to wear it for me when we go back.”

Harry frowned in confusion. Albert sighed. He leaned in closer. 

“I want you to wear it when you ride me…” He thought a confession of his own would help ease things but it only served to make him feel awkward. Harry blinked at him. 

“You'd like that?”

“Why else would I request such a thing? Forget it.”

“Hey! No,” Harry said, holding Albert's face. “I'll do that. I'll do _anything_.”

Harry kissed him, looked into his eyes and tried (and failed) to hide his smile. He chuckled.

“You're into Cowboys huh?”

Albert huffed and looked away from him. His gaze shifted back. 

“This one,” Albert muttered, poking Harry's chest. 

Harry pulled him close and nuzzled against him. 

“Then I'll give you a rodeo for sure.”

“I would say my aim wouldn't be to throw you off but… I would be ‘getting you off’ so I suppose it is an appropriate word to use…”

Harry snorted and the week suddenly didn't seem so bad at all. They had survived it. More than survived. They were _happy_ , despite everything, and could think about more than just the past. About their current lives. About their future. Albert felt, for the first time in a long time, _free_. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Albert's request](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/169146113432/one-year-on-text-by-random-red-ramblings-art-by) (comic of the final scene)


End file.
